L'appel de la lune
by Adelley Maraudeurs
Summary: Milley et Adeline, deux fans d'Harry Potter, se trouvent projetées en l'an 1977 devant l'école qui hante leurs rêves. Etant devenue des sorcières elles devront s'adapter à l'environnement de l'établissement sans dévoiler tout ce qu'elles savent...
1. Prologue

**L'appel de la lune**

La nuit était déjà assez avancé. Il n'y avait pas un nuage pour cacher les étoiles. Sous le regard attentif de la pleine lune, des ombres avaient déjà commencé à se mouvoir.

La première marchait rapidement, la tête droite sans regarder son passé qui s'éloignait derrière elle. Le chemin qu'elle prenait, elle espérait qu'il le conduirait à son destin. Non. Elle en était sure. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux châtain clair s'échappaient de son chignon fait à la va-vite, encadrant son visage aux trais fins qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux marron parsemés de vert. Dans son sac se côtoyait les objets qui avaient marqué sa vie et quelques provisions pour tenir un maximum de temps. Dont une tablette de chocolat qui ne risquait pas de durer longtemps.

La seconde avait une démarche lente et tranquille, sans même chercher à fuir. Bien qu'anxieuse, elle chantonnait presque une liberté retrouvé. Limite elle en sautillait. Ses longs cheveux noirs partaient en cascade sur ses épaules et cachait ses yeux couleur lilas sous une frange rebelle. Elle aussi transportait ce qui lui fallait dans son sac: quelques livres et son plus grand compagnon de voyage. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple peluche! C'était... C'était Suzuki! Celui qu'on ne laissait jamais derrière! Celui qui bravait le danger, sur les paquebots des pirates! …. Celui qui amenait que des idées folles en réalité...

C'est à l'entré du village que ces deux âmes errantes mais sures de leur but se retrouvèrent.

-T'es encore en retard. Gronda la première en attendant l'autre, les bras croisés.

-Merci mais je voulais savourer ce moment de liberté! Répondit la seconde avec un grand sourire.

-Oui mais t'es en retard.

-Maaiiiiis Adeliiineuuuh! Tu peux pas me lâcher pour une fois, s'il te plaaaiit?

Adeline eut un sourire légèrement amusé sous la moue de Chat Potté que tirait son amie.

-Pour une fois, tu es pardonné, dit Adeline en un sourire. Mais c'est la dernière fois!

-... Youpi j'imagine?

-Tout à fait Milley, tout à fait!

Elles partirent toutes deux dans un rire enjoué avant de regarder un moment derrière elle.

-Tu es déçue? Demanda la brune après un moment de réflexion.

-Moi? S'exclama Adeline. Pas le moins du monde! Mes parents lanceront des recherches, mais bon...

Elle claqua des doigts et avec un clin d'oeil, continua.

-On sera déjà loin!

-Faudrait déjà qu'on y aille si on veut être « déjà loin ».

. . . . .

Alors que la nuit avançait ces deux amies continuaient leur marche sans savoir réellement où elles allaient. Elles n'avaient qu'un seul but, s'enfuir. S'enfuir de ces familles trop stricte pour l'une ou trop absente pour l'autre, ne pouvant trouver un équilibre. Les chemins auraient pu être dangereux, mais au point où elles en étaient, elles s'en fichaient.

Elles arrivèrent dans une petite bourgade a quelque jours de Londres, mais apparemment, à quelques heures de leur village, et s'arrêtèrent en face d'un panneau de bois dont une partie manquait.

-... Hollow. Hollow? On est à Sleepy Hollow? s'exclama Adeline avant de regarder dans tous les sens. Où est l'inspecteur Ichabod Crane?

-Sleepy Hollow? Et tu te dis fan de Harry Potter? S'exclama Milley en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

-Oh ça va, j'essaye d'être réaliste, c'est tout!

-En effet...

Milley la regarda avec suspicions, en ayant faussement l'air de se demander si sa camarade n'avait pas perdu un boulon. Ou la tête. La brune commença à regarder aux alentours pour trouver la partie manquante de la planche. Sans succès.

-Avec un peu de chance, on est à Godric's Hollow! dit-elle finalement, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu vas pas mieux que moi hein...

Elles n'hésitèrent pas à partir d'un fou rire avant de s'élancer dans le village qu'elles avaient toutes les deux nommés sans aucun sérieux.

D'un pas décidé, les deux jeunes femmes ,d'approximativement dix-sept ans, décidèrent de poursuivre leur route en traversant la ville encore inconnue. Elles passèrent devant les lumières des bars, des maisons endormies ou des boutiques aux rideaux clos, prolongeant leur route le long d 'un cimetière et d'une petite chapelle. Enfin elles arrivèrent à la lisière de la ville face à une forêt.

-... Bon... On y va ou pas? Demanda Milley, un peu anxieuse.

-Mais si ya le cavalier sans têteuuuh? s'exclama Adeline en se cachant derrière son amie.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête toi...

-Mais non! Ya même pas Ichabod pour nous sauver! Chouina un peu Addy.

-Toi, dès qu'on arrive quelque part, je te fais subir une cure de désyntox.

-Euh... chocolat?

-... C'est ce que je disais...soupira Milley avec un sourire. Désyntox de Burton...

Finalement après mûre réflexion, elles décidèrent de se lancer dans la forêt en espérant la traverser au plus vite et de préférence sans embuche.

. . . . .

Si la lune n'avait pas était leur compagnon de route, elles auraient crue avoir marché des années. Les arbres se suivaient, se ressemblaient, semblant n'indiquer aucune sortie. Elles avaient l'impression de tourner en rond.

- Si on se fait bouffer je te TUE!, gronda Adeline dans un excès de panique.

- Mais on vas pas se faire bouffer! Y a pas de loup dans les forêts anglaises!, dit Milley en essayent de se convaincre elle même.

Comme pour la contredire, un bruit sortit de nul part: un hurlement déchirant de loup appelant sa meute.

-Euh... Juste des chiens...?

-Oui bien sur! S'écria Adeline, la voix suraigüe. Juste des chiens!

Milley tentait de garder son calme, mais dans ce genre de situation, même Chuck Norris n'aurait pas pu réagir mieux qu'elles. Quoique.

-On...on on on... on va s'-s'en sortir... commença Milley en essayant d'avancer un peu.

-AH CA BOUGE!

Adeline, paniquée, se jeta presque dans les bras de Milley, pointant du doigt un buisson. Se retenant de crier de peur, Milley détailla l'animal qui ressortait.

-C'est un chien! J'avais raison! Dit-elle, rassurée.

-Maaiis, il fait peur ton chien!

En y réfléchissant, c'était assez vrai. L'animal avait une fourrure noire et illustre, de grands yeux jaunes, et... une bouteille à la bouche? Il les regardait, effaré, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elles disaient sans comprendre pourquoi elles agissaient ainsi, et surtout, ce qu'elles foutaient là.

-Pas méchant! Commença Milley en marchant à reculons. Gentil le chien, gentil...

- Mill... tu parle à un chien! Un clébard!

Le chien se redressa, comme offusqué. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Ayant peur de se faire attaquer, Milley eut le premier réflexe qui lui vint: prendre un bâton et le lancer.

-Va chercher! Dit-elle, même pas convaincue par ce qu'elle faisait.

Et étrangement. Le chien laissa tomber la bouteille qui déversa son contenu sur le sol et se mit à la poursuite de l'ennemi en bois.

-... Je sais pas toi... mais j'entendrai presque la musique de Royal Canin! Murmura Adeline d'un ton blasé en se remettant de cette scène trop commune .

Les branchages continuèrent de bouger, et elles ne virent pas du tout ce dont il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'est qu'il y avait du mouvement derrière.

-Et si on partait? Commença Milley, pas du tout rassurer.

-C'est une excellente idée!

Elles continuèrent leur route en marchant plus rapidement espérant ne pas croiser de nouveau des choses étranges. Sauf que malheureusement pour elle, même à la sortie du bois cela ne semblait pas fini. Adeline sortie la première impatiente de retrouver un autre paysage, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver CE paysage.

-Mill... pourquoi il y a un grand 'H' sur le portail?

-Un grand H? Tu débloques? Dit Milley en sortant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que...

Elle regarda à son tour le grand portail de plus de vingt mètre de haut, la bouche bée.

-C'est grand... Et familier...

-Familier? Demanda Adeline, surprise. T'as fumé? ET après on dit que c'est moi qui fait une overdose, hein!

-Addy... Pourquoi ya un serpent, un lion, un blaireau et un aigle sur le blason entourant le H...?

Adeline s'arrêta et regarda attentivement le blason. Elle devint aussi livide que son amie.

-Dites moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai... marmonna Milley pendant qu'Adeline cherchait les mots.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C'est... P-P-P-P-P-P... NAAAAAN! C'pas possible!

Milley écarquilla soudainement les yeux, puis, se retourna en s'exclamant.

-LE CHIEN!

-Une minute! S'exclama Adeline. Essayons de rester calme... On peut pas être entré dans ha... Ha... La chose là... N-notre livre!

-Nooon! C'est vrai que c'est plus logique un cavalier sans tête! Gronda Milley.

-Ca c'est pas drôle, tu sais bien que je plaisantais!

-Ca doit être un fan qui a reproduit le château... Dans une forêt... Qui ressemble étrangement à la forêt interdite... Et que ce chien est dehors une nuit de pleine lune tout à fait par hasard...

-J'ai une idée Mill! Et si on demandait à ce monsieur de deux mètres de haut là bas?

Elle pointa une ombre immense qui s'avançait dans le parc, surement réveillé par des bruits quelconques. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rapprochait.

-J'ai plus l'impression que c'est lui qui va poser les questions... marmonna Milley en voyant la grande ombre illustre se rapprocher du portail.

Arrivé aussi prêt, la grande ombre semblait étrangement familière. Les longs cheveux broussailleux et noirs de l'homme se mêlaient à sa barbe et ses petits yeux noirs perçant les regardaient avec surprise. Il était vraiment immense. Trop pour elles.

-Euh.. Bonsoir... commença Milley en levant la main.

-Ouais, Saluuuuuut! Dit Adeline en secouant la main super vite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors? Gronda-t-il. A cette heure!

-On aimerait aussi le savoir! S'exclama Milley.

-De quelle maison êtes vous?, poursuivit le très grand homme.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, de plus en plus perplexe, et paradoxalement, de plus en plus paniquée. Milley se sentait légèrement mal, tandis qu'Adeline évitait par tous les moyens de tourner son regard vers le portail.

-Euh... excusez moi... Monsieur Hagrid? Demanda Milley comme si cette réponse allait être décisive, ce qui était le cas...

-Oui? Cela ne me dit pas de quelle maison vous êtes.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de lancer d'une même voix un hurlement hystérique et paniqué. Adeline fut la première à se reprendre pendant que Milley jurait dans sa barbe inexistante et demanda.

-Au fait... On est en quelle année?

-Mais d'où venez vous? Demanda le demi géant, de plus en plus surpris. Nous sommes en 1977 que croyez-vous! Vous êtes sure d'aller bien?

_ 77? Le chien? Pleine lune? Portail? Blason? Hagrid?

Les deux filles ce regardèrent et lancèrent un ultime cri de désespoir. Tout c'était mis en place beaucoup trop rapidement.

-Euh.. vous allez bien les filles? Demanda Hagrid, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Euh.. Pourparlers? Tenta Adeline sans vraiment se remettre.

-Tu te trompes de film... dit Milley encore livide. Faut vraiment que t'arrête...

-Euh, j'veux dire... On peut voir Dumbledore?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. Ces filles étaient étranges. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Toujours suspicieux, il leur ouvrit le portail et les conduits chez Dumbledore, tandis qu'elles essayaient toutes deux de ne pas faire un malaise.

. . . . .

Ce qui était gênant, ce n'était pas de voir ces deux yeux bleu glacés essayaient de les transpercer, mais de voir cet homme qu'elles respectaient autant dans un pyjamas violet. Elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Tant de choses c'étaient passées en une soirée que même elle n'arrivaient pas à savoir ou elle en étaient. Le directeur de l'établissement resta calme à les observer. Jusqu'à qu'il décide de briser le silence:

-Et si vous pouviez commencer depuis le début?

Elles se regardèrent un moment pour décider qui des deux allaient commencer, finalement Adeline se lança:

-Nous venons d'un petit village éloigné de Londres... en 2011... et... en fait... euh... on a toute les deux fugué...

Le vieille homme les regarda par dessus ces lunettes en demis lune. Cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'elles faisaient là: Londres était beaucoup trop loin, et puis... un voyage temporel aussi important?C'était une farce?

-Après on sait pas vraiment... enchaina Milley. On marchait peinard dans une ville... Qu'on connaissait pas... Un truc Hollow... Et...

Comme si elles réalisaient enfin, les deux filles se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

-C'était quand même pas Godric's Hollow? S'exclama Adeline. T'avais pas raison quand même?

-Moi j'dis que c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui ait raison à ce sujet là. J'veux pas perdre la tête!

-Oh, tu l'as déjà perdu va!

-Les filles... les interrompit Dumbledore. Et si vous finissiez?

Les deux filles ne savaient pas quoi dire de plus. Tout ça avait l'air trop réel mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si c'était un rêve.

-Bah j'sais pas... on marchait dans la forêt et quand on est ressortit... Bah on est là. Dit Milley en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore les regarda un long moment, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi avez vous demandé à notre Garde Chasse de vous amenez à moi?

Les deux filles blêmirent sans savoir comment s'expliquer. Elles cherchèrent une explication à lancer rapidement...

-Adeline est médium! S'exclama Milley.

-Ah bon? s'exclama Addy, surprise avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son amie. Ah oui!

-Si on en croit votre histoire, vous devez être des moldus. Alors comment se fait-il que vous voyez Poudlard?

-Mais j'sais pas moi! Commença Milley.

-C'est à vous de nous l'expliquer ça! Fini Adeline, la mine boudeuse.

Il était clair et net que Dumbledore ne croyait pas leurs histoires.

-Donc, vous venez de 2011 de Godric's Hollow, et vous savez pas pourquoi vous voyez Poudlard.

-C'est c'la! S'exclama Adeline, soulagée de s'être faite comprendre.

-Okay... Qui de Potter, Black, Pettigrow ou Lupin vous a foutu cette farce en tête?

-Heeeee? dirent les deux filles, les yeux ronds.

-On peut se concerter s'vous plait? Demanda Adeline, de moins en moins à l'aise.

D'un signe de tête Dumbledore les autorisa à se reculer. Adeline attrapa l'épaule de Milley et l'entraina sur le coté avant de lui chuhotter.

-Ca va pas le faire si on parle des livres...

-Ca, ça semblait évident... dit Milley à son tour.

-Mais comment on peut s'expliquer? En plus, tu crois vraiment qu'on est devenue des sorcières?

-On voit Poudlard, ça semble évident...

-Et alors? Rusard vit dans Poudlard et c'est un Cracmol...

-Et tu crois qu'on s'est retrouvé comment ici – Milley fit un rapide calcul – 34 ans dans le passé?

-Il nous faut une baguette ça c'est évident, faut absolument convaincre Dumbledore! S'exclama Adeline.

-Alors il faut si mettre tout de suite. Soupira Milley en amorçant un geste vers Dumbledore.

La nuit se prolongea pendant que les deux jeunes filles tentaient de s'expliquer à Dumbledore en évitant soigneusement de parler des livres. Ce n'est que vers quatre heure du matin que le directeur sembla enfin les croire.

-Très bien. Alors nous vous répartirons... Ce matin... Dans quelques heures, devant vos camarades. Et avec les préfets de vos maisons, vous irez acheter votre matériel. Pour tout le monde, vous serez des élèves de Beauxbatons. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Gringotts afin qu'ils vous ouvrent un compte avec un peu de mon or, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Ce dernier point m'enchante moins.. gronda Millley tout doucement sans se faire entendre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez vous reposer pour les quelques heures qui restent dans une des chambres qu'il nous reste. Nous allons vous procurer des robes de sorciers pour demain...

Il appela ensuite le professeur McGonnagal à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette, et sans lui donner tous les détails, lui demanda de conduire Milley et Adeline vers une des chambres du 2 ème étages.

Il se faisait tard et elles suivirent sans vraiment faire attention, ayant pour simple objectif de rejoindre Morphée pendant quelques heures.


	2. Une impression de déjà vu

Chapitre 1

Une impression de déjà vu

Le soleil commençait déjà à chatouiller les rideaux rouges de la tour des Gryffondors. Un seul lit était encore vide. Les autres laissaient échappés des ronflements agaçant. Par exemple, un des garçons était totalement débarrassé de sa couverture, le pied enroulé autour d'un des rideaux de son baldaquin, la bouche légèrement baveuse et ses cheveux noirs faisant la fiesta sans lui. Sur le lit d'à coté, un garçon brun faisait des câlins et des bisous à son coussin, et en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des « Lily, ma douce Lily... ». Encore à coté, un des rouges et ors légèrement -ruhm- grassouillet, bavait sur son coussin, créant d'ailleurs un certain filet entre sa bouche et ses cheveux châtains sans éclat. Encore un autre dormait apparemment le plus paisiblement du monde, contrairement au trois autres.

Ce fut le premier qui se réveilla, après avoir fait un geste brusque qui ne plut pas au rideau, et qui l'envoya au sol. Après avoir pris conscience de sa chute, le garçon ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond et regarda autour de lui en murmurant un simple « aïe » ô combien significatif. Il regarda ensuite le lit de son frère de coeur en constatant avec amusement que celui-ci était tombé amoureux de son coussin pendant la nuit. Et qu'il l'avait appelé Lily. Comme une fille de leur classe d'ailleurs.

Tiens, et si...

Sirius Black eut un sourire diabolique avant de se glisser vers le lit de son camarade, lui retirer doucement le coussin des bras et en prendre la place. Ceci réveilla doucement son très cher ami.

-Saaaaalut! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James Potter eut un moment de silence, avant de comprendre et finalement hurler en s'éloignant de Sirius.

-PUTAAIN MAIS T'ES MALAAAAADE!

-C'pas moi qui rêvait d'Evans hein... dit Sirius avec un grand sourire en prenant le coussin qui affichait une tâche de bave ressemblant à des lèvres.

-C'EST PAS JUSTE! ET JE RÊVAIS PAS D'ELLE! Hurla James en tournant au rouge.

-Hahahan. Dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil. Me ment pas, pas à moi!

-Ptain les gars vous êtes fous...

Peter Pettigrow se réveilla doucement en essuyant sa bouche qui n'avait fait que couler. Il les regarda d'un air vide, pas encore réveillé. Franck Londubat, à leur coté, se réveilla à son tour, en baillant.

-Bon, j'vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur de bon matin...

-SIRIUS M'A VOLE MON COUSSIN!

-Cafard... marmonna Sirius. C'pas mieux, toi tu veux l'épouser!

-Mais sort pas ma divagation de son contexte!

Les deux frères de coeur continuèrent de se disputer gentiment, pendant que Peter et Franck s'échangeaient des regards inquiets, mais néanmoins désabusé. Ils avaient droit à cette scène tous les matins, alors...

-Dites, coupa finalement Franck, il est où, Remus?

D'un même mouvement, Sirius, James et Peter s'immobilisèrent et se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Puis, ils sortirent en même temps, mais malheureusement pas d'une même voix...

-Remus est pas là? Demanda Peter.

-Il est partie promener sa brosse à dents! S'exclama Sirius en même temps.

-Il est partie péché la nuitre dorée! Ajouta James, encore en même temps.

Franck les regarda avec les yeux ronds, avant que les trois ne se concertent d'un regard. Puis, Peter et James dirent d'une même voix.

-C'est Sirius qui a raison!

-... Une brosse à dent? Demanda Franck, pas du tout convaincu.

-Oui, tu sais comme c'est féroce ces petits objets! Surenchérit James. La mienne m'a mordu hier!

-Donc, faut les sortir de temps en temps! Continua Sirius.

-Sinon elles deviennent folles! Fini Peter.

-Et de préférence le matin! Continua James.

-Ok...

-Bon, sinon ça va? Bien dormi? Dit Sirius pour changer de sujet.

-J'espère qu'il y aura du Pudding au repas!

-... A 7 heure du mat? S'exaspéra James.

-Euh.. bah ouais! J'aime le pudding!

Ils descendirent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle, où ils retrouvèrent leur camarade manquant: Remus Lupin, assit à la table de Gryffondor devant un bol de porridge. Il avait le teint pâle et d'immense cernes sous les yeux, le nez plongé dans un de ses livres. Franck passa plus ou moins en coup de vent vers lui.

-Salut Remus! S'exclama-t-il tout d'abord!

-Oh, Salut Franck! Dit celui-ci avec un sourire aimable en sortant sa tête châtain de son livre.

-Alors tu... as bien promené ta brosse à dent ce matin? Dit il, pas convaincu.

-J'ai fait quoi...? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein? Oh rien... C'est les gars qui m'ont fait une farce comme d'hab.. salut.

Franck le laissa et se dirigea vers le bout de la table, près de sa petite amie des rouges et ors, Alice.

Quand les trois autres maraudeurs s'assirent en face de Remus, il demanda immédiatement.

-Sirius, c'est quoi ces conneries de brosse à dents que tu racontes encore?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi? s'exclama celui-ci, offusqué, en levant les bras en position de défense.

Il y eut un moment de silence où le regard lourd de Remus valait mieux qu'un discours.

-D'accord, c'est moi.. marmonna-t-il. Mais James était pas mieux! Il disait que tu étais allé péché la nuitre doré! Et puis, c'est quoi une nuitre?

-C'est là tout le mystère! Surenchéri James. Et...

-Ptain les gars.. marmonna Remus. Vous êtes désespérant...

-Mais déride toi mon pote! S'exclama James. Amuse toi un peu!

-Faut que je te trouve une petite amie... ajouta Sirius en caressant son menton.

-Non merci Sirius.. Je connais ton genre de fille, et je n'en veux pas!

-Tu viens d'insulter la moité des filles de l'école! S'offusqua Sirius. Est-ce que...

D'un coup, son visage se fit faussement sérieux.

-Tu sais, Remus, j'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité...

-Mais la ferme Sirius! Gronda Remus. C'est juste que tes conquêtes sont toutes les mêmes! Elles n'ont rien de spécial!

-Justement! T'imagine pas comme c'est génial une fille qui se plaint juste que son rouge à lèvre n'est pas assortit à ses chaussures! Au moins, elles posent pas de questions chiantes comme... -il prit une voix de fausset - « Tu veux combien d'enfants? » « Pour les mariages, c'est quelle couleur qu'il faut? » « Oh, Sirius, pourquoi as-tu foutu un pétard mouillé du Docteur Flibuste dans mon après shampooing? »

-J'aime ta conception de la romance... soupira James.

-Mais ça t'est jamais venu à l'idée d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec une fille? Demanda Remus. Pas forcément de mariage...

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Sirius ne parte d'un fou rire.

-Elle est bien bonne celle là!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin, écoute, dans ma situation, je ne préfère pas...

-Ah oui.. Ahouuu... commença Sirius.

-Très amusant.. gronda Remus.

Sirius allait répliquer pour lui dire Ô combien c'était génial d'avoir une petite amie sans cervelle, quand Dumbledore se leva.

-Chers Elèves! En espérant que vous appréciez votre petit déjeuné de ce matin... Je tiens à vous présenter deux nouvelles élèves venant de BeauxBatons, qui viennent à présent faire leurs études à Poudlard pour leur 7ème année.

-Gné? Demanda Sirius en le regardant. De quoi qu'il cause?

-Alors j'aimerais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement Miss Milley Curth et Adeline Fairwind!

-Oooh, des nouvelles proies! S'excita Sirius à l'idée de deux nouvelles jeunes femmes, avant que James ne lui donne un coup de coude.

La première, surement Milley, s'avança vers le tabouret du Choixpeau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en entrant dans la salle. Elle semblait bien mal à l'aise, et sa robe trois fois trop grande pour elle. Elle s'avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, ce qui dura un petit petit moment. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Sirius murmura.

-Tu vois, elle c'est le typique de fille dont je parle!

-Je n'irais pas si vite en besogne si j'étais toi... commença Remus.

-Allons, c'est une fille, qu'est-ce que tu att-...

-GRYFFONDOR! Cria soudainement le Choixpeau.

La brune retira le couvre chef et se dirigea vers la table qui lui faisait triomphe. Elle regardait un peu anxieuse son amie, espérant certainement l'avoir dans la même maison.

Quand l'autre jeune fille avança, d'une façon un peu timide, Remus la regarda attentivement pendant un moment. Il attendait le commentaire de Sirius... Ce qui ne fut pas long.

-Waaoh, j'pensais pas que tu pouvais regarder une fille aussi longtemps, 'Mus.

-Hein? S'exclama Remus en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius eut un rictus que lui seul semblait avoir comprit -Note: ça veut dire que la situation était TRES grave- avant de retourner son regard vers le Choixpeau. Pile à cet instant, celui-ci cria à nouveau:

-GRYFFONDOR!

La jeune Fairwind se leva et alla rejoindre son amie à la table des rouges et ors qui l'acclamait, bien heureux de voir deux nouvelles filles en 7ème années avec eux.

-J'vais te prouver ma théorie, Remus! Dit Sirius en pointant son camarade du doigt.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne id-.. SIRIUS ATTEND!

Trop tard, le brun s'était déjà élancé vers les deux filles. Par respect envers le regard de Remus, il s'attarda sur la Brune qui semblait presque piquer du nez.

-Salut Salut! Dit-il d'un ton un peu charmeur.

-Toi la ferme. Gronda la brune en se tenant l'arrête du nez, d'un ton ensommeillé.

Sirius s'immobilisa totalement et blêmit soudain en sentant la froideur de la jeune femme. Son amie eut un grand sourire et secoua sa main.

-Salut! dit-elle.

Sirius continua de ne pas bouger, sous le regard ravi de Remus, qui venait de lui prouver que toutes les filles n'étaient pas les mêmes.

-Euh, excusez le pour son... attitude... Déplacée.. commença Remus avec un sourire. Au fait, je suis le prefet de la maison Gryffondor, donc, si vous avez besoin d'aide...

-Mrph. Dit Milley en tenant à peine debout.

-Ca c'est une réponse. Gronda Sirius en se refermant sur lui même.

-Excusez la, elle est fatiguée... Moi c'est Adeline!

-Enchanté! Dit Remus avec un sourire. Moi c'est Remus Lupin, lui là bas qui arrive... En faisant du skate sur une assiette... James pourquoi tu fais ça?

James arriva, sur son assiette dans un super dérapage.

-Peter m'a dit que c'était aussi bien qu'un balais alors j'ai essayé! Et c'est pas vrai!

-Le Quidditch te monte à la tête... dit Peter avec un sourire. Et je veux te dire que tu as été très ridicule!

Là, avant que James n'ait pu répondre, un grand flash l'aveugla, avant que Peter ne baisse l'énorme appareil photo.

-... Peter...

-Ca, ça s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat... dit Sirius en sortant un peu de sa bouderie.

-DONC! Essaya de continuer Remus. Celui là, c'est James Potter! Celui à l'appareil.. qui est vachement manipulateur en fait, c'est Peter Pettigrow, et la chose la...

-Alias, Sex Symbole, s'il te plait! S'exclama Sirius.

-C'est Sirius.

Adeline fit de grand yeux et étouffa un rire. Elle essaya cependant de ne pas le montrer et jeta un regard à Milley qui avait mit sa tête dans ses mains. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien écouté.

Sirius les détailla à nouveau, justement en voyant ce petit échange. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Elles avaient quelque chose de bizarre... De familier... de... de... Déjà vu...

. . . . .

-Les gars, j'crois que je les connais ces filles...

-Sirius, c'pas parce que t'as couché avec toutes les filles de la terre que tu dois forcément toutes les connaître... s'impatienta Remus.

-Hey! C'pas vrai! Dit Sirius, cette fois si, super sérieusement.

Il avait beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine et n'aimait pas qu'on utilise des termes aussi cru. Même si ce n'était pas complètement faux.

-Mais oui... dit James en baillant un bon coup, se jetant sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Sirius réfléchit un moment, cherchant d'où il les avait vu. Puis, il se souvint soudainement.

-Hey! Mais c'est hier soir! D-Dans la forêt!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit Peter, incrédule.

-Oh tait toi, Sir Incrédule, gronda Sirius qui n'aimait pas qu'on le remette en question. Je veux dire.. Hier quand je suis allé reprendre la bouteille et que vous vous occupiez de Remus... Je les ai vu dans la forêt!

-D'ailleurs, t'es revenu sans la bouteille... dit James, en passant ses bras sous sa nuque.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Sirius ne semblait pas décider à répondre.

-Comment ça se fait? Continua James en voyant que son ami n'avait pas répondu à sa question sous entendue.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et d'incompréhensible en baissant la tête.

-Hein? S'exclama James.

-Pardon? Ajouta Remus, un peu perdu.

-ellesmontlancéunbâton...

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent les trois maraudeurs d'une même voix.

-ELLES M'ONT LANCE UN BÂTON, VOILA!

Après un moment de silence, Remus partit d'un grand fou rire qu'il n'essaya pas de cacher, contrairement à son habitude.

-Et ça se dit professionnel!

-Oh ça va! Gronda Sirius, rouge de honte.

-Attend... T'as suivit le bâton? Commenta James, pour être sur de ce qu'il avait comprit. Sérieux?

-J'suis un chien merde, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas ramené la potion! S'exclama Peter.

-C'est boooooon ça vaaaa! Gronda Sirius en prenant un coussin dans lequel il se cacha.

AU bout de quelques minutes, Sirius se reprit enfin et s'exclama en grondant:

-Moi je vous dis ces filles ne sont pas normales!

-Tu dis juste ça parce que l'une t'a foutu un vent et que l'autre a préféré faire les beaux yeux à Remus plutôt qu'à toi! Bailla James.

-HEY! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

-Bah quoi, c'est qu'la vérité! Achetez vous des lunettes!

Puis, il montra celles qu'il portait sur son nez:

-Comme les miennes!

-Plutôt mourir... gronda Sirius. Tu vois c'visage là! Ajouta-t-il en montrant sa face. Bah ce visage est trop parfait pour porter des lunettes!

-Tu aurais dû t'appeler Narcisse, Sirius... dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh ça va! Et puis, j'vous dis, c'moi qui ai raison. Ces filles sont bizarres... Et je le prouverais!


	3. Le chemin de traverse

**Le chemin de traverse **

La répartition c'était fait sans encombre elles étaient allées toutes les deux dans la même maison. Adeline n'avait pas encore dit à son amie qui elle avait royalement ignoré et envoyé sur les roses. Celle-ci ayant passée une très courte nuit était d'un humeur massacrante. Le professeur McGonnagal vint les chercher toutes deux avant la fin du petit déjeuné. Les sauvant plus ou moins des maraudeurs, elle les emmena dans son bureau en compagnie d'une jeune fille rousse au yeux vert. Le professeur McGonnagal les fit s'assoir et commença à leurs parler de leur programme:

-Tout d'abord mesdemoiselles Curth et Fairwind je vous présente la préfète en chef des Gryffondor, miss Lily Evans.

-Ah, mais.. commença Milley en se réveillant doucement, avant de se faire écraser le pied par Adeline.

-Aujourd'hui vous visiterez un peu Poudlard afin de vous repérer. D'ailleurs voici vos emplois du temps que vous ne suivrez qu'à partir de Lundi. Demain, vous irez en compagnie de Miss Evans vous achetez tout ce dont vous avez besoin...

Cette phrase était pleine de sous entendu et les deux jeunes filles comprirent que la vieille femme parlait des baguettes. Elles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Miss Evans vous donnera des cours de remise à niveau afin que vous puissiez suivre votre transition sans soucis.

-'Kay, Nikel! Dit Milley en baillant.

-Je vous laisse donc... faire connaissance? Et Miss Evans, bah... Vous avez une journée de repos pour les guider!

-D'accord! Dit la rousse avec un sourire.

Adeline se pencha vers Milley et murmura.

-J'suis sure que dans sa tête, elle doit danser la guigandélire!

-... Là j'peux rien dire. Chapeau!

-C'est l'cas de le dire!

Elles étouffèrent un rire et sortirent de la salle en compagnie de Lily Evans. Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'en face d'elles se trouvait la futur mère de leur héros préféré. Et surtout elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à: les râteaux qu'elle donnait à James, et, d'une note moins joyeuse, à sa fin tragique mais admirable en temps que jeune mère.

. . . . .

Le lendemain elles se retrouvèrent au bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui leur avait prévue un portoloin, celui-ci devait les guider au chaudron baveur à Londres. Voyant que son amie avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la compagnie de Lily Evans, Adeline n'avait pas encore dit à Milley à qui elle avait foutu un vent le jour de leur arrivée. Une fois sur place et légèrement éloignées de Lily, Adeline lui chuchota:

-Ho fait! Tu sais à qui tu as fichu un blanc hier?

-Non et je m'en fou honnêtement!

-Ça commence par Sir- et ça fini par -ius!

-Sir-ius? Dit Milley en réfléchissant mettant ça bout à bout. Sir-ius... Sirius... SIRIUS?

-ET C'EST LE MILLION! S'exclama Adeline en un rire.

Milley blêmit, mal à l'aise.

-Merdeuuuuh...

-Sans blagueuuuhh! C'sur que ça doit être chaud non? Foutre un blanc à son personnage préféré?

Milley marmonna dans sa barbe avant de continuer.

-C'est peut être mon personnage préféré, mais en temps qu'individus je peux pas me le voir.

-Gné?

-C'est vrai, c'est qu'un dragueur arrogant à la tête gonflé, qu'est-ce que tu veux...

-C'pas ce que tu disais en lisant les livres... ET en disant « mon dieu Sirius je t'aime épouse moi »!

-Ta gueule... gronda Milley, le rouge aux joues. J'aime le perso dans le livre, pas dans la vraie vie.

-... T'es un paradoxe vivant Mill...

Celle-ci en avait un peu marre de se faire plus ou moins harceler. Alors elle enchaina.

-Et toi, avec Remus, ça avance peut être?

-Hey, j'lui ai parlé qu'une fois! ET je pense pas que ça ira loin alors...

-Donc, d'où tu viens me chercher des noises?

-Les filles... les coupa Lily au bout d'un moment. Vous devriez faire vos achats.

Les deux filles commencèrent à se calmer et se dirigèrent vers les différentes boutiques. Elles achetèrent tout le nécessaire dont elles avaient besoin. Puis mirent en place un stratagème pour aller chercher leurs baquettes sans que Lily ne se doute de rien. Elles décidèrent de l'amadouer en l'amenant chez Fleury & Botts et restant chacune leurs tour pendant que l'autre allait chercher sa baguette.

La première à garder Lily fut Milley pendant qu'Adeline allait chercher sa baguette. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la boutique d'Ollivander et y pénétra, anxieuse. Tout lui semblait familier que se soit les baguettes qui se cassaient la figure ou la poussière sur les meubles. Elle eut peur qu'il n'y eu personne jusqu'à ce que celui qu'elle reconnu comme étant le fabriquant de baguette sorte de la pénombre. Il tenait dans sa main une lettre, et on reconnaissait sans peine l'écriture verte et penchée de Dumbledore. Il avait été mit au courant de leur situation.

-Ah, j'imagine que vous devez être une des deux jeunes nouvelles à Poudlard.

Adeline était sans voix et s'avança vers lui, légèrement terrifiée. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis Adeline Fairwind... Milley est encore à Fleury & Botts.

-Bien bien... Je vais vous proposer quelques baguettes dans ce cas!

Il partit derrière ses étagères et revint plus tard avec de nombreuses boites sous les bras. Il lui fit essayer de nombreuses baguettes, toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres. Bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas la bonne, Adeline était déjà heureuse qu'elles réagissaient à sa magie confirmant qu'elle était une sorcière.

Finalement, c'est une baguette en ébène, ventricule de dragon, trente-sept centimètre et assez flexible qui l'avait choisit.

Elle échangea ensuite les rôles avec son amie, qui elle aussi, retrouva Ollivander assez vite. La conversation fut toute aussi courte, et elle essaya à son tour, un nombre incalculable de baguette. Celle qui l'avait choisit fut une baguette en bois de saule, avec un crin de licorne, trente-cinq centimètre et extrêmement souple.

Milley retourna après à Fleury & Botts pour y retrouver Lily et Adeline. La rousse ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leurs absences respectives au plus grand plaisir des deux amies. Celles-ci ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée de pouvoir à présent utiliser la magie, mais elles essayaient de le cacher pour ne pas attirer de soupçons.

-Les filles, demanda finalement Lily. Il nous reste quelques heures avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ca vous dirait de manger une glace?

-CHOCOLAAAT! S'exclama Adeline, toute contente.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui, non, elle est normale, dit Milley en voyant la tête de Lily. C'est tout à fait son genre.

-Non mais... C'est que ça me dit quelque chose en fait...

-Ya Willy Wonka dans le coin alors? +.+

-... Addy... J'crois pas non... Burton te fait vraiment du mal.

Lily eut un petit rire et arriva à la terrasse du Glacier du chemin de traverse. Elles passèrent assez vite commande (Milley à la vanille, Lily à la fraise, et Adeline... Devinez, tiens!) avant de continuer.

-Non en fait, Adeline me rappel un gars de ma classe..

-Aaaah? Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Oui oui... L'autre préfet justement... Remus Lupin!

Adeline recrâcha une partie de sa glace.

-Ah bon?

-Sans blague... dit Milley en étouffant un rire.

-Oui... D'ailleurs... Vous devriez éviter cette bande. Dit Lily, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Huuun? Dit Milley en lêchant sa cuillère. Pourquoi?

-Bah... Entre Potter qui fait son intéressant, Pettigrow qui dit n'importe quoi, et Black qui... qui... Qui est lui quoi... Ya vraiment que Remus de fréquentable!

-Jackpot +w+ dit Adeline tout bas.

-Aaah je vois... dit alors Milley en foutant un coup de pied à Adeline. C'est sur qu'à ce niveau là...

Lily sourit et continua de manger sa glace. Pendant ce temps, Addy se pencha vers son amie.

-Allé, avoue quand même que c'est cool comme idée!

-Tu vas essayer quelque chose avec Remus toi?

-Pas du tout! Dit Adeline avec un grand sourire. C'est un fantasme, rien de plus! Comme toi pour Sirius!

Lily, qui écoutait, recrâcha à son tour sa glace. Milley, qui avait donc du chocolat et de la fraise sur elle, poussa un soupire.

-C'est bon là... J'vous ai pas envoyé de vanille que je sache...

-Tu t'intéresses à Black? demanda Lily, interloquée.

-Qu'on ne déforme pas mes propos! Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui!

-J'espère pour toi! Ce gars sort avec une fille différente quasiment tout le temps, c'est un vrai tombeur! Même s'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas les tromper et avoir du respect pour elles... Il en reste ce qu'il est! Il ne s'intéresse à personne d'autres que sa petite personne et ses amis! Le reste, c'est poubelle!

-J'te l'avais dit Adeline...

-Mouais... ajouta Addy, pas convaincu.

Après s'être délecté de leurs glaces -enfin, la moitié de celles-ci-, les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent sous l'influence de Milley vers la ménagerie magique. Les deux ex-moldus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder admiratives les rats qui jouaient à la corde à sauter, les hiboux qui semblaient en pleine réflexion, les crapeaux qui se faisaient exploser leurs pustules, et les chatons qui se battaient tout gentiment.

Milley choisit, ou plutôt, fut choisi par un chat blanc et rayé noir avec les yeux vairons, l'un était bleu, l'autre vert. Ce chat était un mâle et les ronronnements qu'il faisait dans ses bras alors que les animaux avaient l'habitude de la fuir avait fait que Milley n'avait pas résister à le choisir.

Quant-à Adeline, elle fut charmé, et ce fut réciproque, par un tout petit chat noir avec de grands yeux verts.

Elles retournèrent alors d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au chaudron baveur, les deux nouvelles en serrant leurs chatons respectifs contre elles, et tout les paquets à bout de bras que Lily portait également. Arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, elles attendirent l'heure fixée par Dumbledore pour les quelques minutes où la protection de Poudlard serait levé avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer vers leur nouvelle maison.


	4. Quand la guerre est déclarée

**Quand la guerre est déclarée **

Le weekend s'était passé de façon extrêmement calme au plus grand plaisir de tout Poudlard. En effet un weekend où la bande de Gryffondor ne faisait pas d'ennuis c'était rare, très rare. Cependant cette dite bande n'était pas d'humeur. Enfin qu'une seule personne n'était pas d'humeur:

-Liiilllly eeesst pas lààà... couina James le matin du lundi dans son coussin fétiche.

-Faites le taire! gronda Sirius tentant d'étouffer ces bruit en se couvrant les oreilles.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Soupira Remus en se préparant déjà, il n'a pas vue sa Lily depuis vendredi!

-C'EST UN COUP DE CES FILLES! SIRIUS T'AVAIT RAISON ELLES SONT TROP BIZARRES!

-Ok... gronda celui-ci en redressant la tête, je ne le disait pas pour ça...

-Vous savez..., commença Remus, officiellement elles n'étaient pas là vendredi et samedi mais... dimanche... ben elles étaient là! J'ai même croisé Lilly dans le couloir!

James blêmis avant de lancer son coussin sur lui.

-TRAITRE! T'AS LORGNES MA COPINE!

-Déstress James!, soupira Sirius, tu sors même pas avec elle!

-Mais... Mais... Mais elle m'évite... se remis à couiner James.

-Woaw!, ironisa Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle éviterait un gars qu'elle déteste qui est toujours en train de la coller en espérant qu'elle sortira un jour avec lui.

-Depuis sept ans! surenchéris Remus.

-Vos gueules..., dit James en se cachant derrière ses couvertures.

Après avoir sortit James de sa dépression, ils partirent tout quatre vers la Grande Salle. A la table il y avait déjà les deux nouvelles en compagnie de Lily. Première réaction de James: se jeter vers elle les bras tendus:

-Lily tu m'as manquée!

-Hoouu! Je met le chrono!, dit Sirius en regardant sa montre.

-Et c'est déjà l'heure de la baffe du siècle!, surenchéris Remus à l'instant où Lily leva la main qui trouva refuge sur la joue de James en un claquement sonore.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te tourner en ridicule en me mettant dans tes délires Potter!, cracha Lily comme un chat mal léché.

-Aaaaaaiiiieeeeeuuuuh, se pleins James en se frottant la joue.

Les nouvelles observaient le spectacle sans broncher, et Remus devina que Lily avait du les mettre en garde contre eux. Et ça il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Salut ça vas? Dit Remus avec un sourire aimable.

-Salut Salut!, dit Sirius avec une position de charmeur comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Il peut pas changer de disque ce type?, dit Milley totalement désespérée.

-Coucou!, s'exclama Adeline en rendant à Remus son sourire et observant avec amusement la réaction de Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé se décomposant au fur et à mesure.

Celui-ci commençait à regarder à Milley avec un regard assassin. Elle avait, encore une fois, était super froide.

-Tu veux la guerre Curth?, lui demande t-il en enlevant toute trace de charme dans sa voix.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas, ce qui vexa encore plus le beau brun. Remus étouffa un rire, c'était la première fois que Sirius se retrouvait devant un problème pour charmer un fille. Ce problème s'appelait Milley Curth et ça c'était mémorable.

La journée se passa sans encombre sans compté les regards noirs que Sirius envoyait à la brune. De retour dans la salle commune, Sirius se plaignait encore de cette harpie qui leurs servait de camarade:

-Comment a t-elle pu? Comment a t-elle osée!, s'exclama t-il tout en faisant les cent pas.

-Sirius, toutes les filles ne sont pas pareille et c'est donc normal que tu te prenne des blancs de temps en temps, tenta d'expliquer Remus le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

-Je proteste! C'est pas une fille! C'est une harpie!

-Et après ça se dit modèle de galanterie!

-Tu ne peux pas faire mieux!

Il leva son regard de son livre pour voir le visage furieux de son ami. Cette fille l'avait vraiment foutu en rogne.

-Précise ta pensé! Je suis toute ouïe!

-Tu ne peu pas me juger! Tu n'as aucune expérience dans cette matière dans la qu'elle j'excelle!

-Et dans la qu'elle tu t'es planté au niveau de Milley!, releva Remus.

-Mais il n' empêche que toi tu ne sais pas le faire!

-On parie?

Sirius hésita un instant, et tellement convaincu par ces propres réussites, accepta le pari.

-Si je gagne tu ne mange pas de chocolat pendant un mois!

-T'oserai pas!, s'exclama Remus dans un moment de panique.

-Trop tard, c'est toi qui as lancé le parie! Tu payes!

-D'acore mais si JE gagne tu sortiras avec Nalla Smith pendant UN mois!

Le plus long qu'il ne soit jamais sortit avec une fille! Et c'était pour un pari.

-Cette fille là? Attend elle n'a même pas le nez en face de la figure!

-On s'en fou c'est toutes les mêmes n'est ce pas?

-Ça c'est un coup bas!

De toute les manières il n'avait rien à craindre, ce pauvre Remus ne pouvait pas gagner... n'est ce pas?

-Tu as une semaine pour nous ME prouver que tu peux faire mieux que moi!

-Vendu! Une semaine... hmmm... J'ai le temps d'aller me reposer un peu! et dans une semaine tu verras se dont tu as peur!

-Des chaussettes mal repassée?

-Mais non abrutis! La perte de ton pari!

-Haaaaaa...

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius et James profitaient d'un moment de calme sur le canapé pour pouvoir une discutions entre mec. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils arrivaient parfois à avoir des conversations plus ou moins sérieuse qui aurait inquiété la préfète des Gryffondors. James parlait, d'un ton un peu triste, du fait que Lily continuait de le rejeter, et que même s'il en riait, ça le blessait chaque jour un peu plus. Sirius lui, écoutait calmement ses complaintes d'une oreille amicale, en lui remontant le moral comme il le pouvait. Ce genre de réunion entre mec, ça ne se passait pas tous les jours... ET heureusement d'ailleurs!

-Au fait, dit James, j'ai entendu dire que tu vas te faire plumer au pari?

-Mais non enfin! Remus est trop sur de lui!

-Euh... Je ne serais pas si sure de ma réussite si j'étais toi...

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas moi, moi, je suis un sex symbole.

-La modestie te tuera un jour pour l'avoir à ce point éviter Sirius...

-Oh, ça va, j'déconne! Et puis, pourquoi j'aurais peur en fait? Parce que bon.. Remus il est jamais sortie avec une fille, ça tu l'as remarqué!

-Oui, mais...

-Mais quoi? Dit Sirius en commençant à paniquer.

-Bah... Il a quand même vachement de succès...

-... HEIN? Mais noooon.. T'as fuméé... C'est Lily qui te monte à la tête, ça yest?

-Non pas du tout.. T'as pas remarqué le nombre de filles qui vont le voir à la bibliothèque? Sans parler de celles qui lui demande de les aider pour leur devoirs...

-Mais ça c'est parce qu'il est brillant..

-Non, c'est parce qu'il est beau et gentil, tout ce qui plait à une fille... Et ce que tu n'as pas!

-Hey, c'est faux!

-Toi, t'es pour reprendre tes mots, je cite, « un sex symbole » « charmeur » et « respectueux ». ET c'est TRES différent.

-T-T-T-tu... T'es en train de me dire que.. Qu'il... Qu'il a toutes ses chances?

-Ca m'étonnerais pas que d'ici mercredi, notre Mumus national soit déjà casé.

Sirius se retint de lancer un cri de désespoir. Il devait déjà se préparer mentalement à sortir avec Nala Smith... PENDANT UN MOIS! L'horreur!

-Et puis bon... dit James en se raclant la gorge. Tu l'as cherché aussi. Le menacer de lui enlever son chocolat, tu tiens pas à la vie...

-La fermeeuuuh... haan...

Plus tard dans la nuit. Sirius dont les cauchemars étaient peuplés de Nala Smith qui mettait ses énormes lèvres en avant pour l'embrasser. Ne pouvant supporter ces images atroces dans sa tête,

Sirius décida vers trois heure du matin, de descendre vers la salle commune. Encore un peu endormi et dans les vapes, il descendit les marches en se cassant plus ou moins la figure, puis, arriva dans l'antre.

Cependant il n'était pas seul. Une des nouvelles, et décidément, la seule qu'il ne voulait pas voir, était assise sur le canapé, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur un livre dont le titre était caché. Il poussa un soupire, ne voulant pas remonter pour autant. A choisir entre Nala Smith et Milley Curth, il prenait encore la Harpie. Mais il se doutait que s'il agissait de la façon dont il avait l'habitude d'agir, elle allait encore être vraiment froide.

_« Penser comme Remus, penser comme Remus, penser comme Remus »_

Il s'adossa à la porte en croisant les bras et les jambes.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu vas encore être désagréable demain, dit-il avec un ton qu'il espérait plein de bonté.

Elle sursauta soudainement, fermant son livre et le cachant sous le coussin avant de se tourner vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils à son attitude, surprenante.

-Ah c'est que toi, dit-elle en poussant un soupire. Tu aurais pu économiser ta salive.

Il fit piqué à vif tandis qu'elle s'agenouilla au près du feu pour le regarder, assise sur le coussin qui cachait son livre. Mais à vrai dire, un bout de papier, pour le moment, il s'en foutait.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es aussi froide?

-Hun?

-T'as parfaitement compris!

Il lui envoya un regard plein de haine et incompréhension. C'est vrai, si James avait raison, la technique de Remus aurait dû être parfaite! N'est-ce pas?

_« C'des mensoooonges! J'gagnerais mon pari rien que pour ça d'abord! »_

Milley le regarda un moment, puis, haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Certainement pas toi... gronda Sirius en allant s'assoir assez loin d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-La salle commune, comme son nom l'indique, est COMMUNE! Et bien petite française, tu devrais revoir ton anglais.

Milley fit la moue, avant de se reconcentrer vers le feu. Vu qu'elle ne reprit pas son livre, il semblait évident que la présence de Sirius la gênait. HORS! Ce qui gênait cette fille rendait radieux le jeune Black!

-Tu lisais quoi? Des trucs de magies noires surement?

-On vient pas tous de la famille Black pour ça! Répondit-elle très froidement.

Sirius s'immobilisa et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Lentement, une haine bouillonnante se fraya un chemin dans tout son corps et le fit trembler. Alors là... Elle avait dépassé les bornes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Dit-il tout aussi froid.

-Je pense que tu as très bien compris. Continua-t-elle sur le même ton en se redressant, prenant son coussin et son livre qu'elle cachait donc.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, furieux, mais il s'arrêta avant de faire quoique ce soit de regrettable. Sa galanterie, quelle plaie!

-Bon très bien. Dit-il très froidement. Je crois que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, fillette.

-Oh, comme si tu me faisais peur, Black. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

-La ferme! Je vais faire de ton séjour ici un vrai cauchemars! Ca, crois moi! Tu vas en pâtir!

Et en oubliant totalement Nala Smith, il repartit dans son dortoir, des idées de tortures plein la tête. Il s'endormit sur l'image de cette fille qui venait de passer de fille bizarre à ennemie potentielle.

Le lendemain matin, quand Remus réveilla Sirius, ce dernier était de très mauvaise humeur. Il crâchait sur quiconque lui parlait, et c'est Peter qui semblait s'en prendre le plus dans la figure. Même James n'arrivait pas à le calmer, et aucun des trois n'arrivaient à lui faire dire ce qui l'avait foutu à ce point en rogne. Maladroitement, James émit l'hypothèse que c'était l'idée de perdre son pari qui le rendait fou.

Mais il avait tort. Le combat qui prenait la tête de Sirius était bien plus important encore, pour sa fierté, pour son honneur. La guerre était déclarée.


	5. Être témoin ça CRAIN!

**Être témoin... CA CRAIN! **

-Tu as fait quoi?

-Je lui ai dit que... que... que la Black Pratiquaient la magie noire et j'ai laissé sous entendre que lui aussi...

-Q-Q-Quoi!

-Non! J'étais de lire Harry Potter et l'ordre du phœnix et... et j'ai paniqué!

-QUOI! TU ETAIS EN TRAIN DE LIRE H.P! ALORS QUE TU SAIS QUE L'ON NE DOIT SURTOUT PAS LE FAIRE!

-C-c-c-chuis addict... autant que toi pour Tim Buton!

-C'est pas pareil on en a déjà discuté!

Pendant qu'Adeline engueulée Milley pour avoir insulté Sirius et pour avoir pris de très gros risques en lisant Harry Potter, cette dernière imaginait comment s'en sortir et éviter la troisième guerre mondiale entre elle et Black. Mais elle se doutait bien que c'était très mal partis. Alors qu'elles étaient entrain de se sermonner dans un couloir, elles entendirent deux voix à leur gauches et elles se turent afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

-Tu plaisante il a vraiment pariait ça!, s'exclama la voix de Pettigrow non loin d'elles.

-Ouais sérieux! Sortir pendant un mois avec Nala Smith contre un mois sans chocolat, autant dire que Patmol a vraiment cherché Lunard.

-Woaw! C'est un pari de fou!

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de se rapprocher discrètement afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce dit pari, mais la conversation dévia sur le Quidditch avant qu'elle n'ai pu savoir.

-Tu crois que c'est quoi le pari?, demanda Milley assez curieuse.

-Si c'est de te tuer mais je rigole!

-Tait toi Addy! Tait toi!

-Non t'as raison ça doit être quoi à ton avis?

-Ch'ais pas connaissant Black surement un truc stupide!

Elles partirent en direction de la grande salle en essayant de ne plus se faire la tête et très intriguées par cette histoire de pari.

Arrivais dans la grande salle Milley fut surprise de constater que Sirius semblait de très très mauvaise humeur. L'idée qu'elle en était la cause la parcouru d'un frisson. Tout semblait normal à pars cela et le fait que James n'avait pas encore était baffé ce matin. Elles allèrent s'installer à côté de Lily mais en chemin Adeline décida de changer de route et d'aller voir les maraudeurs:

-SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT! C'est quoi cette histoire de pari? Demanda t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de James qui était encore perdu ne sachant pas ce qu'elle fichais là et comment elle était au courent du pari.

-Qu'est que tu veux Fairwind? Marmonna Sirius.

-Comme je vient de vous le dire: c'est quoi cette histoire de pari?

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, la regardèrent puis regardèrent les deux autre avant le lancer d'un même voix:

-C'est qui qui à caftait?

-Ne nous regardez pas comme cela! On a rien dit on vous le jure!

-Non mais je suis médium vous le savez!, s'exclama Adeline dont la curiosité ne faisait que grandir.

-Non mais c'est bon comment t'as su!, demanda Sirius légèrement violent.

-Hooouuu tout doux mon chou!, s'exclama Remus, ce n'est pas bien grave vus que je vais gagner de toute façon!

-Ce n'est pas Fair Play de lancer un pari sans dire tout les atouts que tu as dans ta manche!

-Ho tu sais! Si cela peu m'aider à te donner une leçon! D'ailleurs regarde et prend en de la graine!

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que la jeune femme s'exclame:

-Mais regarder quoi?

Remus fit un sourire et mis son doigt devant sa bouche en disant d'une voix que l'on ne lui connaissait pas:

-C'est un secret!

Adeline ce découragea et poussa un soupir:

-Allez quoi! On est pas méchantes!

Sirius la regarda avec un regard noir, sans le 'on' tout ce serrait tellement mieux passé:

-Pardon?

-En tout cas moi je le suis, repris Adeline comprenant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite.

-Ha d'acore donc l'autre dit à n'importe qui ce qu'elle fait au autre! Ça lui fait plaisir!

Le reste des maraudeurs les regarder avec incompréhension, de quoi quoi parlaient-ils?

-Mais... Mais Sirius elle ne voulait pas...

-Ho si tu le sais très bien! Elle le pensait et elle le voulait! Et ce n'est pas une petite frenchie qui me ferra changer d'avis!

Adeline vexait et triste, récupéra c'est affaires et alla retrouver son amie qui la regardait de loin, un peu inquiète. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ai pu assez avancer Remus la rattrapa tout en lançant un regard noir à Sirius:

-M-Mais il ne faut pas prendre ce qu'il dit au sérieux... Il est débile, il est né comme ça tu sais!

-Héééééééééé je t'entend!, réagis Sirius encore assis à la table.

-Je sais justement! Gronda Remus sans même regarder son ami les yeux rivés sur Adeline, voilà tu sais... ne le prend pas au sérieux il ne mérite pas tes larmes ni ta tristesse!

-Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de pleurer pour se type?, dit Adeline avec un sourire, Mais j'apprécie merci!

-Quoi qu'il en sois il reste un pauvre idiot!

-Ca c'est clair!

-Hé les gens je suis derrière! , gronda Sirius encore une foi.

-ON SAIS!, répondirent Remus et Addy.

Sirius fit la moue et gronda des mots sans sens tandis que les deux complices partirent d'un fou rire. Puis, Remus lui murmura.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius toi...?

-Oh oui. Et j'ose espérer que vous ne le saurez jamais.

-Ca m'aide ça... marmonna Remus entre ses dents.

-Je sais! Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, à plus tard!

Puis, elle alla rejoindre les filles là où elles étaient.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Adeline et Milley révisaient plus que les autres. Apprendre sept années de sorcellerie en peu de temps était assez ardu, mais au final, grâce à Harry Potter, elles se débrouillait plutôt bien. Milley évitait soigneusement le regard de Sirius, ou quelconque endroit où elle aurait pu le croiser en dehors des cours. Elle sentait souvent sur elle un regard noir, et elle fit en sorte de rester digne et fière, lui donnant un air peste.

La fin de la journée arriva assez vite, plus vite que prévue en tout cas. Profitant d'un tôt moment de la soirée ou le dortoir était vide. Millet et Adeline, assise sur un lit en profitèrent pour discuter.

-Bon...Ben... qu'est que tu pense de l'endroit?, demanda Milley.

-Que veux tu que je te dise? C'est sur que c'est mieux que chez nous...

-C'est très facile de faire mieux que chez nous, repris Milley d'un voix monocorde.

-Ouais pas faux...

-En tout cas la réputation des maraudeurs est très sur faite!

-Ouais... Ou pas...

-Bon ça vas! Mais c'est plus fort que moi il me tape sur les nerfs!

-'Il' te tape sur les nerfs, en d'autre terme: Sirius te tape sur les nerfs!

-C'est ca ouais...

-En même temps tu l'as cherché!

-Ho tais toi! Et toi avec Remus alors?

-Ne change pas de sujet! Et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux en parler! Y a rien de spécial!

-C'est pour ça que vous vous parliez tout à l'heure!

-C'est pas aussi spécial que de vouloir s'entre tuer!

Milley poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit:

-Écoute qu'est que tu veux que j'te dise? C'est comme ça, il vas falloir vivre avec, le temps que l'on reste ici.

-Et après?

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de penser à après.


	6. Pari gagné!

**Pari gagné!**

-NON NON et NON!

-Sirius t'as parié!

-NON MAIS HORS DE QUESTION!

-Quoi c'est par ce que j'ai gagné que ça te pose un problème?

-Je suis désolé mais entre ne plus avoir de chocolat et sortir avec Nala Smith c'est moi le pire dans cette histoire!

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi!, gronda Remus en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat.

-Mais c'est que du chocolat moi c'est une fille que je vais devoir supporter pendant UN MOIS!

-Ça se vois que tu n'y connais rien en chocolat!

-Arrête tu vis une romance avec ton chocolat car tu n'es pas capable dans vivre une vraie!

Remus s'immobilisa et le regarda avec des grands yeux:

-Ça t'énerve à ce point? Tu l'as dit toi même ce n'est qu'une fille après tout!

Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui même et marmonna:

-Ne reprend pas ce que j'ai dit contre moi c'est injuste!

-Arrête avec ça, tu le fais tout le temps!

Remus eu un long moment de réflexion ce demandant si cet état avait un rapport avec ce dont il avait discutait avec Adeline la veille.

-Sirius t'es sure que tu vas bien? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...

-Oh laisse moi!

Sirius sortit de la salle commune laissant Remus seul avec ses pensée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu savoir ce qu'il se passait: James. Comme si le destin était de son côté le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et laissa entrer James. Vue sa tête il venait ENCORE de se faire jeter pas Lily. Mais il avait autre chose à penser que les déboires amoureux de son très cher ami attrapeur:

-James dis moi! Tu sais qu'il arrive à Sirius dernièrement?

-Figure toi que j'allais te demander la même chose!, répondit James tout en se jetant sur la canapé.

-Youpi personne ne sais ce qu'il lui arrive!, soupira Remus tout en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il y eu un moment de silence, et soudain Remus se souvint de sa discutions avec Adeline.

-Si, il y a une personne qui sais!

James le regarda étonné. Qui ,en dehors de la bande, aurait pu savoir se qu'il arrivait à Sirius?

-T'as une idée?

-Oui je crois... il faut demander à Adeline!

-Ok..., dit James pas trop convaincu par ce que son ami avancé.

-Non non tu comprend pas! quand elle est venue nous parler hier elle semblait au courant de quelques chose, d'où sa dispute avec Sirius!

-Ouais il a dit quelque chose comme: « on raconte tout à ses potes... »... Tu crois que c'est un problème avec Milley?

-Ho noooooon... soupira Remus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je le sens mal...

Et il le pouvait. Sirius lui se baladait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme, profondément affecté par les propos qu'elle avait tenue. Personne ne le comparait à sa famille. Personne n'en avait le droit, il avait toujours essayé de ne pas leur ressembler et entendre un fille qu'il connaissait à peine le cataloguer lui faisait vraiment mal. L'ennui c'est qu'en s'isolant la haine grandissait petit à petit. Il avait bien envie de tomber sur un Serpentard pour pouvoir se défouler à sa guise!

Justement quelques couloirs plus loin, il trouva le garçon au cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu, le plus apte à assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

-HEY SERVILUS!, lui hurlât-il.

Instinctivement, le garçon sursauta et comme s'il s'y attendait, sortit sa baguette magique en un mouvement assez rapide. Pas assez, cependant, pour parer Sirius.

-_Expelliarmus_!

La baguette de Severus Rogue vola dans les airs et roula au sol, sous le regard satisfait de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cette fois, Black? Cracha Rogue avec dégout.

Sirius ne répondit pas à cette question. S'il disait juste « je me défoule », ça l'aurait pas fait...

-_Agumenti_! Cria Sirius avec un sourire malin en voyant l'eau de sa baguette se déverser sur Rogue. Voilà qui te donnera une occasion de te laver les cheveux, _Servilo_!

Rogue poussa des jurons en essayant de récupérer sa propre baguette magique.

-Oh ça non! _Accio baguette_!

Sirius récupéra le bout de bois de Rogue avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus perfide. Bien sur, il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, mais... Mais là, il en avait besoin!

-T'es un abruti, Black! Gronda Severus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lança, d'un ton qu'il voulait ennuyé.

-_Récurvite_! Tu es vraiment peu galant, Servilus!

Le serpentard recracha toutes les bulles de savon qui s'étaient logés dans sa bouche. Sirius se délecta un moment de se spectacle sans réellement se calmer les nerfs. Il fut donc très vite à nouveau ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Dit soudain une voix pressé.

Sirius sursauta, la baguette toujours tendue, et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Argus Rusard arriver avec rapidité tel un rapace et une avidité jubilatoire sur son visage, suivit de très près par son chat, Miss Teigne.

-Ahah! Encore vous, BLACK!

-Aaah, ça faisait longtemps... marmonna Sirius en feignant une moue innocente.

-Qu'avez vous encore fait Black? Ricana Rusard. Vous vandalisez encore les couloirs de cette école?

-Pas du tout! S'indigna Sirius en pointant Rogue d'un signe de main. Il le fait bien plus que moi avec sa tête! Je ne fais qu'arranger cela!

-Ca suffit Black! Gronda Rusard avec un sourire perfide. Vous viendrez en retenue une fois encore! Je compte vous voir dans mon bureau demain soir à 17h!

-Youpi... ironisa Sirius. Vos désirs sont des ordres, Ô grand maître des balais de Poudlard.

Avant même que Rusard n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il renvoya la baguette de Rogue dans la figure de celui-ci avec tout le mépris possible s'étalant sur son visage, puis, reprit un chemin qui l'éloignait de ces deux là.

Il emprunta le chemin qui le mena jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Au vu de sa rage, un petit vol, l'air dans les cheveux, et tout ce qui va avec... Ne lui ferra pas tant de mal que ça. Il empoigna son balais qu'il avait laissé dans la remise, un magnifique Nimbus 1995, pour l'instant le plus puissant balais du monde des sorciers. Il se changea rapidement afin de ne pas être gêné par sa robe de sorcier, et s'envola ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Le vent frais et la brise légère d'un début d'automne s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux. Les nuages cachaient toujours le soleil de fin d'après midi mais n'empêchait pas une douce chaleur de se répandre. Sirius se retrouva quelque peu calmé en faisant plusieurs tour de terrain, allant de plus en plus vite. Cependant, sentant toujours une pointe d'amertume, il descendit, libéra un Cognard, prit sa batte et se relança dans les airs à la recherche de cette balle.

Quoi de mieux que de taper sur quelque chose quand on ne peut le faire sur la personne qui l'énerve?

Une heure plus tard, alors que commençait le crépuscule et que Sirius pensait qu'il allait finir par faire exploser le Cognard à force de taper dessus, deux silhouettes minuscules débarquèrent sur le terrain. Il eut un moment un reniflement de mépris en imaginant des groupies qui viendraient encore une fois l'embêter, mais ses sens canins lui indiquaient le contraire. Reconnaissant des odeurs familière, il amorça une descente en piquet et s'arrêta à deux mètres du sol.

S'inquiétant surement de ne pas le voir arriver dans la salle commune, James et Remus étaient venu le retrouver sur le terrain. Sirius ne s'étonna d'ailleurs pas de voir le parchemin vierge et carré que Remus avait dans sa main.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose? Demanda Sirius, un peu surpris.

-Euh.. ouais, on peut parler? Demanda Remus, un peu anxieux en rangeant la carte du maraudeurs dans sa poche.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

-Ouais, si vous dites que Curth est tombée du haut de la tour d'astronomie!

Remus et James se regardèrent un instant, puis, James mit un gallion dans la main de Remus.

-Bon, t'avais deviné juste...

Remus eut un grand sourire fier. Cependant cette attitude irrita un peu Sirius. Il reprit son élan et s'éleva dans le ciel.

-Oh ptain c'pas vrai.. commença James, agacé. Il m'énerve! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! TU VAS DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE DE TON BALAIS!

-MÊME PAS EN RÊVE! Cria le brun en prenant de la hauteur.

-Quel paisible mois d'octobre... soupira Remus en se mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Bon, là il me les brise! Gronda James.

-Euh.. Quoi? Demanda Remus, surpris, n'ayant pas comprit la phrase.

James ne répondit pas et fila à la remise chercher son propre balais, similaire à celui de Sirius. Il tapa du pied et s'éleva dans les airs, pourchassant Sirius. Remus resta au sol, les regardant, sans pouvoir les rejoindre... Foutu vertige.

Sirius tenta de fuir. Il volait le plus vite possible... Mais on ne peut rien faire contre l'attrapeur de génie qu'était James. Ce dernier fini par couper la route de Sirius, énervé.

-Bon, tu te calmes là?

Sirius s'immobilisa, le regardant attentivement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, James s'énerva.

-Ecoute Sirius, c'est pas parce que cette nana t'a foutu en rogne qu'il faut que tu te défoule sur n'importe qui! On s'inquiète pour toi, merde! Si t'es pas capable de te reprendre en main quand il s'agit d'une fille, comment tu veux t'en sortir au dehors? Je te rappel qu'on est en guerre ou tu t'en souviens tout seul?

Sirius se crispa en le regardant. Il était vexé par ces paroles assez dures, mais il reconnaissait que son ami avait raison. Contrairement à celui-ci qui affichait un air de maturité sous ses trais de gamin, lui, n'avait pas grandit. Il marmonna pour lui même, se détendant petit à petit.

Pendant ce temps, au sol, Remus les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles le plus tendu qu'il le pouvait. Mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, il lui était impossible de comprendre un traitre mot de cette conversation. Il fini par prendre la carte du maraudeurs qu'il n'avait pas encore effacé et regarda les petits points montrant James et Sirius. Il fini par froncer les sourcils, concentré.

-Il faudrait qu'on arrive à y voir les conversations, dit-il en un soupire. Ca nous aiderait.

Peut après qu'il ait dit ça, ses deux amis descendirent doucement du ciel et se posèrent non loin de lui. Après que Sirius lui ait adressé un sourire désolé, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif, et se jurèrent de ne plus parler de cette journée où Sirius Black avait totalement pêté les plombs.

Cependant, tandis que celui-ci trouvait le sommeil, James réuni Remus et Peter pour une petite discution.

-Faut vraiment faire quelque chose. Pour qu'une fille l'ait mit dans cet état, c'est que ça doit être très grave...

D'un signe de tête, les deux autres approuvèrent.


End file.
